


Pow Pow inside Mao Mao!

by RedRiver24816



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Shameless Smut, Submission, Tags Are Hard, Teasing, Trans Male Character, head empty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRiver24816/pseuds/RedRiver24816
Summary: This is a Fic based on an AU made by "Chex-nix" called Mao Mao viceversa (MMVCVS for short). In this AU MM and BC have a relationship dynamic of "villain and hero pretend to fight each other but end up kissing 90% of the time." This fic takes the plot of "Popularity conquest" but MM and BC end up having sex.
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Pow Pow inside Mao Mao!

**Author's Note:**

> I thinks is kind of funny how in just a month I came back to this particular episode to write spice. Also Mao Mao is trans in this AU, so while he uses he/him pronouns, he has female genitalia. Enjoy!

Mao Mao’s mind was long gone and he could barely think straight. The lust inside him was fully unleashed, and the only way to stop it was by doing it. How did things got this...sticky? This story begins a day prior…

King Snugglemagne summoned Mao Mao to discuss a trivial matter; the sheriff’s public image. They talked about how most sweetypies don’t feel all that comfortable with Mao Mao’s harsh attitude. They also talked over Mao’s terrible looks and outfit. His smelly gloves and dirty cape were something that the sweetypies hated. So, they spent the whole day picking a variety of clothes and personality traits that would be, desirable for the townsfolk. They settled on a topless cap, a pink t shirt, and some short pants. As for his personality, they went with a kind, cool and most importantly, meek attitude. It took some time, but they made the arrangements for the grand reveal, later that day.

Everyone was present at the plaza, anxious to see what lay behind the curtains.

“Citizens of Pure Heart Valley.” The King started his speech, amazing his people. “I’ve gathered all of you today to show you the fruit of my hard labor! I present to you--” The guards made a drum roll. “--The _new_ _and_ _improved_ … Sheriff Mao Mao!” 

The curtain fall and revealed the guy, wearing the clothes they chose. “Hi there! I’m Mao Mao. Nice to meet y’all.” His voice was higher pitched, and his tone was softer than usual. It was uncertain whether he was the real Mao Mao or some doppelganger. However, the crowd cheered this new side of him. Everyone was happy about this, everyone except Adorabat.

After the sweetypies went their separate ways, the child questioned her father. “Why did you changed yourself like that?”

“Oh, well… you know. I wanted to-- try new things!” His voice was cracking, and his hands were shaking some.

The child shrugged, and flew back to HQ.

“Phewww...” He let out some air, and decided to take a stroll through the village. In his little hang out, he saw some sweetypies doing a few minor crimes. Pinky was throwing away garbage bins, Gary selling illegal balm, things of that sort. He took care of those issues, all with a big smile and the softer, almost pleasing voice. He was surprisingly effective at both fighting crime, and pleasing the villagers. He felt ready to take on anything, but there was something that felt off. Since he revealed this new face to the people of Pure Heart Valley, he could feel someone creeping on him. He discarded this as just a side effect of his anxiety and excitement. He then went back home and took a well earned sleep.

\----

Badgerclops was hanging out, looking for the Sheriff while hiding from him. He saw all people from town around the plaza. He got close enough to see, but kept distance to remain hidden. As he saw the curtain fall, his jaw dropped. The sheriff he’s known and loved was entirely changed for some bizarre version of him. He followed him around, but the more he looked at this new cat, the more things he thought of. His new personality was cartoonishly stupid, but something about that was turning him on. Not only that, but the short, loose pants allowed him to see part of his hips and thighs. Looking at him for too long was making his head feel dizzy and made certain part of himself… rise up. He went back to his place and planned the perfect date for tomorrow.

\----

A day passed. Mao Mao woke up sooner than usual and dressed up as his new personality. He went out and began to run outside the house, jumping and spinning around the place. Adorabat woke up later, and saw her father sitting on the floor, singing with an ukulele she had never seen. She felt somewhat uncomfortable with the display, and had an odd need to go to school. Taking a deep breath, she gathered enough courage to go outside and talk to the emotional mess that she called dad. “I’m-leaving-now-maybe-I-won’t-comeback-today-okay-bye.” She said all in a single breath, and afterwards she kissed her parent’s forehead and left. 

Mao Mao couldn’t comprehend what happened, but he didn’t care all that much. He was more focused on looking for ways to make his new persona more appealing to the masses.

The day was going great, Mao Mao had done a lot of hero duty while entertaining the townspeople. He received a lot of positive feedback and even praise from everyone. He felt joyful, thrilled to see how things would play out if he kept the act a little more. Even so, he could have never predicted what was about to happen.

He found himself walking around in an off putting alley. It was dark and the only reason he entered was to check if there was any thrash to pick up. Out of the shadows, a figure appeared. 

“Hello, Sheriff~” It was the badger, hiding his arms behind his back, wearing a sadistic smile.

Mao Mao let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, for a second I thought it was something serious.” He broke character, and spoke in his normal voice.

Badgerclops began to approach him.

“Uh… Wh-what are you doing?” Mao tried reaching for his katanas hilt, just to be safe. But he realized he left the blade at home.

The guy stopped in front of him. “What’s wrong? Where did the  _ new and improved _ Sheriff went to?” He said in a sassy tone, teasing the little guy.

“I-I’m right here!” Answered Mao, trying to get back in character.

“Much better~” He smirked. “Now tell me, what does a cutie like you does here?”

Mao Mao was bewildered and intrigued at the same time, so he played along. “I’m here to check up on any baddies. Do you know of any?~”

Badgerclops smile was getting bigger, and let’s say that other part of him too. “Me? Well… Would you beat me up if was one?”

“Oh, no! I like making love, not war. Besides--” He closed the gap between the two, putting his hands together and placing them next to his face. “--You’re so strong! Your arms could crush me in seconds!”

That was it, Badgerclops couldn’t hold his lust anymore. However, he wanted to enjoy this a little longer. He used his robo-arm to rub under Mao Mao’s chin. “You’re such a sweet little guy~”

The cat purred in agreement, putting on a dumb smile.

In a flash, Badgerclops lowered his hand to Mao’s chest, pushing him against a wall. Then, he grabbed his pretty face. “You’re cute and squishy.”

Mao was shaken, he really had no idea what the guy was scheming, but he was totally down with it.

Badgerclops forced his way on Mao’s mouth, using his tongue, he went deep, almost touching his throat. Mao Mao let him in of course, but that didn’t stop him from doing it roughly. He stroke his dick without letting Mao go.

Our hero in the other hand, used his arms to brush the villains chest, in a slow and sensual manner. 

Out of breath, the Badger had to stop kissing the guy.

Mao Mao dropped his hands, the lack of air took some strength out of him too. 

Badgerclops quickly picked up the guy’s right arm, trapping it with the wall. 

He placed his hand on his face, pretending to be scared or something. “Don’t rough me up too much, you villain~” He used his free hand to start removing his shorts.

Badgerclops stopped him, placing his hand on the Mao Mao’s hips. “Don’t.” No more words needed. He lunged our hero against the floor, strong, yet careful not to hurt him.

Mao tried to get up, but that was exactly what Badgerclops wanted.

He sat on his knees, and held Mao with his left arm. He then used his Robo-arm to rub Mao Mao’s labia, up and down, down and up, all without removing the pants.

Mao Mao began to moan, something he didn’t usually do.

Badgerclops felt motivated, and ripped part of the pants, exposing his genitalia. He inserted one finger, and began to fuck Mao Mao with it.

The cat’s legs started to shake. Being fingered while standing in such an awkward position was hard, but things were about to get better.

Badgerclops put inside a second finger, covering a good part of Mao Mao’s pussy. Not only that, but his fingers began to vibrate pretty hard.

Mao Mao was losing it, the pleasure and the excitement of doing it in an alley was adding fuel to the fire. A fire that wouldn’t ease that easy. His moaning was getting louder, something that was music for the badger’s ears. He started to shake even more, as he was about to cum.

Despite that, Badgerclops wanted to toy with him. He suddenly stopped, letting Mao Mao go and making him to fall, face on the floor.

It took him ten seconds straight to get back on his senses, and realize what happened. A part of him was mad, but it was quickly silenced by his desire. “Wh-Why did you... do that?” He was out of breath from all the moaning, and he could barely stand on his feet.

“Oh, I don’t know. It’s just that you were having _so_ _much fun_ that I thought. ‘Hey, aren’t heroes supposed to share with others?’ So, your turn, kitten~” He pointed at his dick, which was fully erect, throbbing and leaking some precum.

The cat was speechless, so he did what he was told. He started from the tip, licking the fluid he was  _ so _ into. He kept licking until he decided to go down, moistening the thing in his saliva. He was also playing around with it, hitting his cheeks, and saying cheesy compliments about the size.

Badgerclops was having a good time, not just from the blowjob, but from seeing the Sheriff more into it without the need of booze. He panted and and passed his hands through his nipples. An idea came to his mind like a volt. “Hey sheriff.”

He turned to see him without stopping. “Mhm?”

“Why don’t you try it out this time?”

“What are you talking about?” He broke character again, speaking in his normal voice.

“You know~” He pointed at his neck, and it was clear for Mao Mao what he had in mind.

“O-Okay!?” He was anxious, but sure that they could get it this time. He had been practicing for this, the only thing he needed was to start slow and steady. He finished soaking his partner’s cock, and put it in his mouth. He already had the head in, the rest was easy if he kept that pace.

But Badgerclops wanted more, so he started petting and fondling his friend’s head. After Mao Mao got use to his, he pushed his head all the way in.

He obviously wasn’t ready for that, but he remained calm and went with the flow.

Badgerclops was fucking his gullet, and seeing the sheriffs cute face full of dick was an experience he wouldn’t forget. He could feel a big load about to come, and he had the perfect place to let it all out. Without a warning he pushed Mao Mao to the bottom of his penis, making him swallow all of the thick, hot, sour cum. Mao had already drank his cum before, but today, the amount of liquid was excessive.

Badgerclops pulled out, sat, and took some air.

Mao Mao fell onto the floor once again, also reaching for air.

They both took a moment to regain composure, and the first one to get it back was the Badger. “...Uff... That was great!” He stood up, and offered a hand to the cat.

He grabbed it and stood up, but he did something unthinkable. He jumped on Badgerclops, putting the two of them on the floor. “ _ Was? _ You say that as if we’re done here.” The cat began to emanate a Pink aura, and his eyes looked like hearts. “Let’s make the most of this,  _ okay?~ _ ” He was back in character, making the voice.

Badgerclops’ dick went up again in an instant. “O-OKAY!” He opened a little compartment in his robo-arm that had condoms, but he dropped them all on the floor. “heh...” He let out an awkward laugh.

Mao Mao saw them. “This will be enough~” He gave a creepy yet horny smile. In a flash, he opened one and put it on Badgerclops. He began to ride him like a horse, moving his hips around and basically jumping on the guy’s crotch.

He tried to slow down Mao Mao with his hands, but he was somehow stronger than the Badger. It was too much, he just came and he was about to do it again.

He saw Badgerclops have a hard time keeping up, so he decided to give him a chance. He pulled out the guy’s dick. This time he went to a nearby wall and offered himself to Badgerclops.

He saw his chance for a comeback, and went straight for it. He was banging Mao Mao against the wall, thrusting him with all he had. He held Mao Mao with an arm, forcing him stand on his tiptoes. With his robo-arm, he played with Mao’s clit, gently rubbing it.

Mao’s moanings were getting even louder than before, this gave an idea to Badgerclops.

He used his real hand and put some fingers in his mouth.

Mao Mao sucked those fingers sensually, biting them softly.

They kept going like this until Badgerclops came, full force. They replaced the condom fast, and changed to other position. Badgerclops was holding him against the wall again, this time facing him. They furiously kissed and kept fucking. Badgerclops came again, they changed the condom and got back to it. 

They kept going like that for the whole day, and fell asleep on the alley. The end.


End file.
